


十万丨DRUNK

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万成年人 处男 以交往为目的的突然约炮





	十万丨DRUNK

我们交往吧，十代突然说。  
万丈目闪电单手把着方向盘，紧紧盯着前面的车尾，闻言只是轻轻挑了挑眉毛。  
“他们说我是处男，你知道吗。”十代语气夸张，天大的秘密被挤在一方空间里，“万丈目，他们说我是处男。”  
“…跟我有什么关系。”万丈目不以为然。这个借口真是傻的要死。  
“所以就…要不要和我交往啊。”  
“怎么了，我能帮你摆脱处男身份？”  
“啊，不行吗？”  
万丈目把车停在路边，转头看他，难得好脾气地没有直接开骂。发动机的声响小到可以忽略，路灯透过前挡风玻璃照进来。  
“你想和我上床？”  
“就结论而言是这样，但是，”十代在安全带的禁锢下最大限度地转过身，盯着万丈目身后的车窗解释，“但是当我发现自己一想起摆脱处男这件事，第一个想到的是你的时候，我就知道我完了。”  
“你完了。”  
十代缩了缩脖子：“所以…”  
“下车买套去。”  
“啊？”  
“我说你要和我上床，总不能直接就上吧。”万丈目被盯得浑身不自在，清了清嗓子，别开脸催促道，“快点下去，我就等你五分钟，再磨蹭我可懒得管你。”  
“…你很有经验？”  
万丈目哼了一声，懒散地、漫不经心地瞥了一眼窗外。十代喉咙一紧。  
这不是常识吗，万丈目在他甩上车门的震颤中小声嘟囔。他的手在方向盘和座位底下的烟盒之间犹豫了很久，最终叹口气按下车窗。  
自动感应的玻璃门打开，十代走进去，玻璃门又在他身后合上。

地下车库宽敞明亮，万丈目把车熄了火，解安全带时猝不及防地被十代抱住，突如其来的冲力使他险些撞到脑袋。万丈目低声骂他一句。十代早在不知道什么时候解开了安全带，腿上放着的袋子也随着动作嘶啦作响。  
他只来得及抱着万丈目亲了一口就被推开了，坐回去的时候还面带委屈，好像撞到头的是他一样。万丈目斜他一眼，说不清好笑与无奈哪种心思占了主导。  
十代擦了擦嘴唇：“你好凶。”  
“上楼再亲。”  
“那上楼你要主动亲我。”  
万丈目让他滚，甩下一句拿好你的东西便打开车门。十代叫住他：“要不来车震吧。”

电梯上他也一直拉着万丈目的手，另一手提着便利店的袋子，多数时间紧张地数着电子屏幕上变动的数字，偶尔歪头看看面无表情的万丈目先生。  
你看我们像不像普通的同居情侣，十代突然说。他感觉手中握着的小指忽然勾了勾，像微弱电流引起的应激反应。  
“你怎么话这么多。”  
“这不是身份转变了吗，”十代说，“为什么找别人也不愿意找我。”  
密闭的空间突然让他紧张起来，万丈目的回答也即将充满这个空间。接着他听见万丈目嘁了一声之后回答，找你干什么。  
“反正也要和我决斗啊，不如全都交给我。”  
“…现在开窍了是吗。”  
“什么？”十代顿了顿，疑惑地转过身。万丈目摇摇头，看也不看他。  
他今天格外的冷淡，手也冰凉。十代开始怀疑是不是自己的要求太过分，以往他搭上万丈目的车可是会一路争执吵闹直到钥匙捅进锁孔中，就算在电梯里也斗嘴斗得厉害。  
他想起来了，一定是因为这次没有拧开车载电台，所以万丈目就不会在叮叮咣咣的音乐声里大声批判他喜欢的某种摇滚——其实他也没那么喜欢，但它们足够吵闹，吵得万丈目更愿意先一步让他见见世界末日。  
听起来像在荒无人烟的沙漠里开着一台到处都在响的破车，万丈目经常这样说。他暴躁地踩下刹车，揪着十代的耳朵大声叫骂。你这个烦人的家伙，他喊。  
那你愿意和我亡命天涯吗，十代同样大声地回应，喊得车座都在摇摇晃晃。  
滚啊，万丈目说，你吵得我神经衰弱。

屋内一片漆黑，万丈目摸索到冷冷的墙壁与开关，十代却先一步给他按在墙上。钥匙串落在地面，楼道的光漫进来，他费力地在接吻中辨别十代的表情，但很快连这样淡薄的理智都失去了。  
他被吻到缺氧，软绵绵地倚着墙壁，随时都会从十代的臂弯中滑落。他并非浑身无力，却从内到外都狼狈不堪；他在即将熄灭的楼道灯光中忽然闪过一个念头。  
“你的前男友，”十代把他挤在墙上，膝盖顶进两腿间，压得他呼吸困难，“什么时候交往的，我怎么不知道。”  
十代呼哧呼哧的喘气声让他想到晃着尾巴的大型犬，于是万丈目转头以避开让他感到危险的血盆大口：“你不知道的事多了。”  
他从喉咙里挤出一声满不在乎的笑。他看不清十代，十代也看不清他。  
他听见电梯运行的声响，隔壁养的狗开始狂吠。那条狗他见过一次，在电梯间里闻闻他的裤腿，旁边牵着绳的女士不好意思地对他抿着嘴笑了笑。  
十代突然按开顶灯，万丈目的眼前和脑中都飞快划过一片白光。  
“交往过几个？”十代问。  
“和你没关系吧。”万丈目耸了耸肩。  
“有交往对象了还时不时把我往家带，”他单手扯开万丈目的腰带，喋喋不休地追问，“技术好吗？”  
“…一般。”  
“没关系，不会再有机会让你体会别人的技术了。”十代自语，挤出润滑液在手心，像涂抹护手霜一样沾满手指。万丈目也回应一声轻笑，脸转到一边，像接了一句无所谓的玩笑话。  
“无聊。”  
“哎，万丈目，我认真的。”  
“认真的就是在这做？你怎么不把我按在楼道里干？”  
十代眨了眨眼，似乎在思考这件事的可行性。万丈目感到凉飕飕的危险从贴着墙壁的脊椎蜿蜒爬上，干脆闭上了嘴独自赌气。  
沉默是尖利言语的后遗症。十代当他默许了，便用力把他翻过去，扒下内裤，早就沾了润滑液的手指挤进狭小的缝隙中。穴口紧涩地咬住他，温暖的甬道不自觉地收缩，万丈目趴在墙上小声呜咽。他加入第二根手指时，万丈目浑身一颤。  
“别紧张。”十代亲他后颈，“再翘高一点，很快就换上你喜欢的东西进来。”  
万丈目模模糊糊地应了一声。痛感与快感的交替呈现使他眼前昏花，白色的墙面上开始浮现出奇奇怪怪的画面。他看到自己缩在床上自慰的场景，一边无意识地叫着十代一边埋头在被罩上掉眼泪。  
那种时候的眼泪总归是不值钱的。  
十代的吻蔓延到他的颈侧与耳垂，另一只手也隔着衬衣在胸前揉捏起来。如果他真的是初次尝试的话，不得不承认游城十代确实在某些事情上具有无师自通的天赋。万丈目扭了扭肩，想甩开他覆在胸口不断侵犯的手，却一下子被十代抓住了把柄，连连揉弄了好久都不肯放开。  
“摸这里会觉得舒服吗？”十代问，“摸了两下就硬起来，好厉害啊万丈目。”  
万丈目摇头。他想骂别摸了，想骂滚开，但张嘴就是黏腻的呻吟。他发现自己的身体远比想象中更期待这种火光闪现的越界关系，他背对着十代，却一闭眼就是十代吵闹的、乖巧的、咧嘴傻笑的脸；万丈目准忽然感到无力，腿弯打颤，好像全要靠着十代的手作为支撑才能站稳。  
他的额头抵在冰冷的白墙上，顶灯照下来。他知道他正以一个可怜而媚俗的姿势展开在十代面前，十代也足够有耐心地继续吻他的耳朵，小声叫他的名字。就算是这个时候他也称呼他为万丈目，他拖长了颤颤的尾音，却独独不会叫他那个单音节的名；可这不就混淆了日常与特殊情况吗，万丈目有点恼火。  
十代攥着他的手帮自己戴上安全套，万丈目想缩回手，但总归是没什么力气，小小的挣扎反而像是一种情趣。“后面吃的也好厉害。”十代说，“太下流了，真想给你照下来。”  
说完这句话的下一秒，性器代替手指挤进穴口。尽管经过相当努力的润滑，他还是被万丈目夹得浑身发汗，额头血管突跳，阖紧了牙关一刻也不能松口。他抚摸万丈目大腿里侧的软肉，温暖的手掌贴在颤抖的隐秘的部位，他摸万丈目巍巍立起的性器，轻轻用指尖按摩囊袋，一边低声在他耳边安慰。  
万丈目止住了呜咽，十代歪过头，亲他眼睫上湿漉漉的泪水，亲他闭紧的漂亮眼睛。  
“你怎么不挣扎？”十代笑他，“还是说你也想和我做。”  
“…谁想和你做了。”  
十代从后面抱着他，手指捻着乳头，在他耳边低低地喘。万丈目觉得自己有点站不稳了，他头晕目眩，十代的手很热。明明没有身高差距，万丈目胡乱地想，那个家伙却轻易地、完全地把他按在怀里。  
十代含着他的耳垂，舌头拨动那块软肉。他抓着万丈目的手，这个姿势很难让他们十指交错，于是他含糊不清地说我们换个姿势吧，我想看你的脸。  
万丈目小声地甩出一句滚，十代会意一笑，立刻凑过去讨吻。他向前一凑，也不知道碰上了什么地方，万丈目就开始叫。  
“你别乱动。”万丈目推开他的脑袋，喘了两口气，眼睛一瞪，装作恶狠狠地哑着嗓子骂他，“拿出去。”  
“你脸红了。”十代诚实地笑他。  
“…闭嘴。”  
“我发现你很喜欢被我揉这里，”十代又贴上他的后背，万丈目立刻绷紧了身子，企图弓起腰背来保护自己。十代嘴上念着胡话，一边轻轻揪他的乳头，像遇见了什么感兴趣的玩具。他的手指按着乳晕轻缓地打转，时不时地蹭过发硬的乳头，逗弄它，像隔靴搔痒，在万丈目扭着身子表达不满时又不怀好意地把它向里按。万丈目嘴上说你不要碰了，黏黏糊糊地叫他滚，却在恍惚中不自觉地挺着胸塌下腰追逐快感；在十代稍稍停下手中动作上前索吻时，短暂清醒过来的万丈目先生又恨不得把脑袋埋进墙里。  
虽然不想承认，但他的身体确实对十代有感觉。

十代的学习能力很强，自从找到万丈目敏感点的大体位置后，几乎每次的冲撞都要不轻不重地碾过那里。  
万丈目责怪地回头瞪他，但很快就咬不住绵长的、痛苦又舒爽的呻吟。十代的长度并非夸张到吓人的程度，尚在正常人范围内，万丈目刚才偷偷看过一眼。十代握着他的腰与胯骨，用力到指甲几乎陷进颜色惨淡的皮肤里。万丈目长得白，两人晃动的阴影笼罩了交合的部位；在这个角度打量，他的腰实在是太细了。十代半梦半醒说，你怎么这么瘦，我是在干你吗。  
万丈目有气无力地哼了一声。  
“要不要去床上，”十代一边干他一边问，“墙上是不是很凉，我看你嘴唇都在打哆嗦。”  
万丈目咬了咬牙骂他笨蛋。  
“啊？难道万丈目喜欢粗暴的？”十代憋着笑吻他，万丈目一开始还不情愿，后来反而更主动地去掠夺十代口中的空气。接吻的时候他睁开眼，带着作弊的小心思；当看见万丈目半阖的眼中散着迷蒙的雾气时，十代心中一紧。  
他以这个姿势抽插起来，万丈目唔唔地反抗，用手肘戳他的胸口，踩他的脚，但很快被压制住了。十代轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，万丈目皱起眉，却在十代愈来愈高频的操弄中丢了魂。

裤子早已经被完全踩在地上，十代蹲下身帮他脱鞋，一抬头看见万丈目的大腿中间有黏答答的浊液往下淌，顿时又红了脸。他抱着双腿打颤的万丈目先生走回卧室，万丈目没逞强，靠在他肩头低声抽泣。  
足够松弛的袖子遮住他捏起的拳头，被解开的衬衣时不时地磨过乳头。十代的手架在他的大腿底下，不断做些小动作，万丈目在他怀里挪了挪，又听见十代在他头顶上发出的调笑声。  
他把他放在床上又继续接吻，万丈目转开头骂他傻子，没好气地叫他滚开，他就点头应着，一点也没有要走的意思。  
“可以了吧，”万丈目说，“现在你可以和人说你不是处男了。”  
“你和我接吻的时候，”十代亲他的手，含糊不清地说，“你喜欢我。”  
万丈目盯着他，眼角发红，衣着凌乱，却仍然昂起头与之对视，不置可否。  
“你喜欢我？”十代又问。他们很少谈论情爱，甚至将某种默契归咎于加之其身的命运。万丈目无聊的时候也想过，除去那些让人头皮发麻的情爱关系，如果十代主动发出邀请或暗示的话，两人保持另一种特殊关系也不是不可以。  
谁也不干预谁，固定也可以，一夜情也无所谓。  
十代不见他回答，又按住手腕继续追问：“像你喜欢你之前的男朋友一样？”  
万丈目这才回了魂。十代直直地盯着他，那目光甚至要戳穿他的灵魂；他会扒开他一层一层掩盖的陈年旧物，不容反抗，直到找到他想要的答案。他的面部轮廓与十六七岁时有所不同，却仍然有那种一瞬间点燃万丈目准胸口的力量；他令人着迷。是日久生情或是一见钟情已经不重要了，万丈目也怔然，他与游城十代面面相对，答案几乎要脱口而出。  
十代眨了眨眼。  
“…我是那种没有伴侣就饥渴得活不下去的人吗？”万丈目转开头。  
“那你刚才说…”  
“我什么时候说我有过交往的男友了？”万丈目哑着嗓子骂道，“十代你个傻子。”  
十代默不作声，好像在消化这一点拐弯抹角的心意。他的视线坦诚，让万丈目都有点不好意思；他那刚刚射过一次的性器又再次抵在万丈目的臀缝间，年轻人性欲旺盛，它替他感到兴奋。“那你什么时候开始喜欢我的。”十代问。  
他总是喜欢刨根问底。万丈目闭上了眼，索性破罐子破摔：“在学院的时候。”  
“这么早？”  
“不做就从本大爷的身上滚下去。”  
“你喜欢我为什么要说那些话。”十代不依不饶。  
“是你先说那些乱七八糟的…反正你不也是把我当一夜情对象。”他尽量让自己看起来毫不在意，但十代的亲吻随之而来，落在他的眼皮与眉骨上。他抬手推了几次都没成功，最后索性抱住十代的脑袋猛烈地吻回去。他们激烈地啃噬，舌头上也沾了血的味道。  
“你在这方面也要和我较劲。”十代舔了舔嘴唇的细小伤口说，“我还以为你把我当朋友。”  
“那就当朋友吧。”万丈目推了推他的肩，“别想浑水摸鱼，把套戴了再进来。”  
“床都上了说什么做朋友。”十代笑他，“那个东西被我们落在门口了，所以…”  
“闭嘴。”

fin-


End file.
